


Blood, Baseball and Boston

by Pyromania_and_Medicine



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, BLU needs more appreciation, Blood and Gore, Engineer dad is best dad, Father-Son Relationship, Not all characters are listed because spoilers I guess, Panic Attacks, Scout has issues, Sniper needs to chill, a LOT of bodily fluids and rope, bloody sniper, broken trust, glowing 1000 degree knoifes, lots of tears and blood, spy does boring spy things, spy is a spy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromania_and_Medicine/pseuds/Pyromania_and_Medicine
Summary: Scout had loved the enemy sniper like a bother, spending more than a few nights on his hard camper couch. Though all of it certainly changed when his friend met him before he even got a chance to start walking to the camper, leading him to a strange place.  Before he knew it he was out cold, only waking to what can be described as a nightmare.





	

 “Aw crap… .” That was all the runner could unhappily moan out before looking up to a familiar white, instantly knowing that strong sterile smell as it invaded his airways. “What the hell-...” he groaned, sitting up. That’s when it happened,  memories flooding back, that… that bastard, that god damned RED sniper, he… he killed him! This was more than a simple work kill, this was off hours and he, he actually _tortured_ him. Ropes dug into his skin with knots he couldn't even see, taunts filling his ears faster than tears did. In his memories of only moments ago, his _friend_ , the sniper was, he was _smiling_. He laughed at the kid’s pleas and only did the opposite. The insults still rang in Scout’s head as he stood, legs barely able to hold him. He didn't know what to do, both a fear and a hatred bubbling inside him began to brew for the Australian.

             “Scout.” an accented voice rang out, a suited man it’s owner. He was only slightly taller than the boy, stepping over to speak in a what the BLU would call an ‘inside voice’,  “May I ask what you are doing playing in ze respawn chamber at zis time of night? You should be sleeping non?” The soft way Spy naturally spoke soothed Scout, yet only slightly. He was far too exhausted at this point, although Spy was one of his few good friends he only glared, expressing his exhaustion. “I ain’t playin’... jus’ had a uh... small accident, ‘m goin’ to bed now anyways.” Scout moved past the masked mercenary mumbling. A few extra words left the boy’s lips, though the only one knowing their meaning was the speaker himself. The soft words peaked the older man's interest instantly, Scout usually verbalizes his displeasures _much_ louder to his friends as Spy would know, well, unless… .

 

     “First thin’s first,” the BLU sighed out, trying to silence his thoughts and organize them. “I need a… a shower, yeah.” he verbally decided as his direction changed towards the mentioned shower block. He was thankful the only people up were either drunk or busy, the kid was far too tired for pay back on pranks. He was more than lost in his own thoughts, not even hearing the soft sound of a cloak and dress shoes softly clicking on tile behind him. Sighing out loud Scout slipped into a dry, silent shower block.

             He was relieved as he removed his clothing, knowing first hand the wonders on the mind and, if needed, body a cold shower can do. The uniform was discarded, thrown to the ground and left. He knew if anyone beyond hardhat was on laundry duty the he was gonna get shit for it, but at this point he didn’t care.

 

      The soft echo of water on the tile floor gave Spy his cue to enter the area without being noticed, the watch being clicked off as stepped silently into the showers. The boy in question was silent, face under the spray of cool water as he tried to clear his head. Spy was more than careful, watching with silent breaths and meticulously watching eyes.

                       “Ugh...” Scout’s face moved out from under the spray of water, his hands moving naturally to a spot below his ribs. He unintentionally flinched at the feel of his fingertips brushing the previously pierced skin. His behavior made the Frenchman only more curious as Scout finishes up the cool shower, warm hands running over his face again and again to try and calm himself.

 

      An arm reached out to grab one of the many old, worn towels the BLUs used after the water had reduced from a loud roar to a meek drip in their stall. The cloth was pressed to his face as he sat down, god, he almost felt like sobbing. Too tired to register anything, let alone all the feelings he had at that moment, and too hurt to think of his friend. He had to calm himself, crying naked wouldn't help anything right? He decided it wouldn't so he stood up, wiping what tears had collected onto the towel before dressing himself. The silence had soon settled his senses, making them detect the feeling of steel blue eyes to his back. Spy had to be here.

 

 

_Que fait-il..?_ The Frenchman watched curiously, losing his air of caution as the runner seemed to fall asleep in his towel. As Scout got dressed he had paused, though continued like normal until he was finished. Out of the blue the runners head suddenly spun to face Spy. The masked man showed nothing despite his obvious internal anger and surprise at his foolishness; the watch was clicked as quickly as Scout’s head turned. After such a close call he had quickly left the room, marching quickly towards his smoking room, _… Oui… to refill moi case..._ he told himself, but in all honesty, that wasn't why. His mild anger was fueled by his narrow escape with Scout thanks the quick uses of his cloak. Once ‘safe’ in his private quarters the frenchman lit his cigarette, taking a long drag before sighing.

       Something was wrong with the youngest member, no doubt. No one just has ‘accidents’ at this time of night that push them through respawn.  After finishing off the cigarette Spy sat in silence, this was gonna be a long night wasn't it.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that my writing style is a little weird and any criticism and help would be greatly appreciated! I honestly hope you enjoyed because I do plan to write more parts. Please have a wonderful day and thank you for reading! (I also do apologize for the parts length, I will definitely fix that in the future.)


End file.
